Character Story Trilogy
Cast: Character Story *Sheriff Woody - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Buzz Lightyear - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Mr. Potato Head - Boy (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Ace (Powerbirds) *Hamm - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Bo Peep - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Sarge's Soldiers - Captain Barnacles Bear' Team (Octonauts) *Andy - Otto (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Molly - Rosie (Caillou) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Danger Mouse *Robot - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Snake - Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Troll Dolls - Various Trolls (Trolls (2016)) *Sid Phillips - Horrid Henry *Hannah Phillips - Tip Tucci (Home) *Scud - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Combat Carl - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Face - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Legs - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frog - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) *Rockmobile - Tantor (Tarzan) *Walking Car - Rod (Top Wing) *Burned Rag Doll - Blair (Sunny Day) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Pooh & Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Sally Doll - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Character Story 2 *Jessie - Wenda (Where's Waldo?) *Mrs. Potato Head - Girl (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) *Bullseye - Fred the Wonder Horse (Sesame Street) *Stinky Pete - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zurg - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Utility Belt Buzz - Peter Pan *Young Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Amy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Trash Can Monster Toys - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wheezy - Finley (Space Chickens in Space) *Al McWhiggins - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Abby Hatcher *Tour Guide Barbie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Character Story 3 *Barbie - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Ken - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Hunter (Storks) *Teenage Andy Davis - The Little Prince *Young Molly Davis - Rosie (Everything’s Rosie) *Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Bonnie Anderson - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Mrs. Anderson - Claire Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Trixie - Polly (Powerbirds) *Dolly - Nella the Princess Knight *Buttercup - Corn (Corn & Peg) *Mr. Pricklepants - Buster Moon (Sing) *Chuckles - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Totoro - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Bambi, Faline and Thumper (Bambi) *Stretch - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chunk - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Twitch - Lord Hater (Wonder Over Yonder) *Sparks - Maui (Moana) *Big Baby - Ollie (The Ollie and Moon Show) *Jack-In-The-Box - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Chatter Telephone - Reggie (Free Birds) *Bookworm - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *Broken Train Toy - Thomas the Tank Engine *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Rabbit Doll - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Blu (Rio) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - HobbyPig, HobbyFrog & HobbyBear (HobbyKids Adventures) *Adult Sid Phillips - Clayton (Tarzan) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Circus Train (Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted) *Daisy - Sofia the First *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Jasper (Storks) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Dr. Terminus & Hoagy (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - Prince John and his Gang (Robin Hood (1973)) Character Story 4 *Forky - Bit (UMIGO) *Ducky and Bunny - Rigby and Mordecai (Regular Show) *Gabby Gabby - The Princess (Danger Mouse) *Duke Caboom - Eric Needles (Sidekick) *Giggle McDimples - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *The Bensons - Ferdinand, Valiente, Guapo and Bones (Fardinand) *Mr. Anderson - Doug Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Dragon the Cat - Azrael (The Smurfs) Movies: * Character Story * Character Story 2 * Character Story 3 * Character Story 4 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs